


Not a Skirt

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, I imagine them in the same grade, M/M, or maybe Bobby's a year above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multicultural fair at school, Crowley likes to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Skirt

Bobby milled around the courtyard, looking over various displays and boards and outfits people had. The school had put together a multicultural fair in order to “promote learning, understanding, and provide students with a taste of different cultures”. At least that’s what the flyers that had been put up around the school said. With the help of a number of students the main courtyard had been transformed into a show boasting tables or booths with several different countries represented. It was a bit chaotic with so many students and teachers roaming around, but Bobby had to admit there were some interesting things out there. Some of the displays even had food or little items like paper fans or flowers that could be taken.

"Oh, sorry," Bobby mumbled, looking up as he bumped into someone standing by their booth. "I didn't m- Crowley?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he took in the sight of the Scottish teen.

Crowley turned and grinned at him, glad to have someone to talk to for a moment, and particularly glad that it was Bobby Singer - not that he would ever say so out loud of course. “Hello Robert,” he greeted him. “Didn’t expect to see me here I suppose?”

"I uh… No. Not at all actually." Crowley hardly seemed the type to want to be involved in school functions like this. However, he was the only one in school who regularly took trips back to Scotland to visit family and such, so Bobby suspected he was pressure into it by a handful of teachers.

Crowley shrugged and leaned back lightly against his table which held a tri-fold board with several pictures and a few pages of textual information. “I was supposed to have a partner who was going to wear this,” he gestured to his lower half. “But the bastard bailed on me, so I’m stuck here alone.” He crossed his arms and sighed.

Bobby looked him over once more. “The uh… skirt?”

Crowley looked indignant at the very suggestion. “It’s a kilt!” He exclaimed, jabbing his finger at a box of text on the board behind him. "Traditional wear, used at formal gatherings, sometimes sports." A second passed and a sly, playful smile passed his lips. He leaned in, his mouth rather close to Bobby’s ear and rumbled quietly, “If I wore something under it, then it would be a skirt.” He pulled away again and gave the older boy a cheeky smile, thoroughly enjoying the flush that rose up on Bobby’s face.

"Interesting," he choked out. Shifting on his feet Bobby coughed and stared at the ground though Crowley's yellow and black colored kilt still seemed to sway in the corners of his vision. "I should... go check out some of the other displays," he said awkwardly, edging away just slightly.

Crowley pouted but gave an approving grunt. He would wander too if he could, after all. Besides, there were a couple other people now looking at his board meaning he wouldn't be able to flirt with-- err tease Bobby. Right, definitely just teasing. "Come back later though, I can show you some other stuff." He couldn't resist giving him a wink before turning back to the other students standing by.

Bobby could feel his face burning red as he turned away, but he did come back later, more than a little curious to hear about that kilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt:  
> Um, Crobby please? "It's a kilt! If I wore something under it then it would be a skirt"
> 
> Also... I really like Crobby and also high school aus. Sooooo expect more sometime in the future!


End file.
